


Терминатор

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Краткое содержание:Мэтт Мердок не был уверен в Капитане Америке, но доверял Фрэнку Каслу.





	Терминатор

— Большинство из них ничего не знает.  
Мэтт ни на секунду не усомнился, что перед ним действительно агент Щ.И.Т.а: было что-то характерное в их манере речи. Быть может, полная уверенность, что именно они берегут мир от всех бед, а не Мстители или другие супергерои.  
— Рэдклифф полагал, что так их не смогут обнаружить раньше времени.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, агент… — сказал Мэтт, сделав вид, что не запомнил фамилию. Ее голос звучал знакомо. Вместе учились в Колумбийском? Ехали в одном автобусе? Просто шли рядом по улице?.. Иногда в память въедались совершенно случайные вещи: голос прохожего, тиканье часов.  
— Агент Джонсон, — любезно повторила агент Щ.И.Т.а. — Дейзи Джонсон. Можно просто Дейзи, раз уж мы старые знакомые.  
Дейзи? По голосу она не была похожа на Дейзи. Воздух вокруг нее едва заметно дрожал.  
— Друзья зовут меня Мэттом, — проявил ответную любезность Мэтт. — Но я все равно не понимаю, в чем суть этого разговора. Ваша история, Дейзи, несомненно очень увлекательна: злые ученые, роботы и виртуальная реальность, — но боюсь, что «Нельсон и Мердок» ничем не смогут помочь ни вам, ни Щ.И.Т.у. Впрочем, если кто-то из пострадавших от «подмены» пожелает выставить иск за похищение, мы готовы представлять его интересы в суде.  
Ритм ее сердца остался таким же ровным — наверняка обманул бы детектор лжи, — но ощущение вибрации усилилось. Непроизвольно Мэтт сжал покрепче угол стола, чтобы не упасть. Это чувство… нет, он бы запомнил.  
— Не помнишь меня? — спросила Дейзи, заранее зная ответ. — А я тебя помню. Католический приют. Ух, как я тебя ненавидела!  
— Через любой приют проходит множество детей, — ответил Мэтт. — Ничего такого пока не всплывает в памяти.  
В приюте у него не было ни друзей, ни врагов. Все старались держаться от него подальше, будто он был носителем страшной заразной болезни.  
— Много-то много, но тех, кто задерживается в приюте надолго, куда как меньше. Нам все время ставили тебя в пример: умненький и старательный слепой паренек готовится к поступлению в колледж. Странно не то, что мы тебя ненавидели, а то, что нам было за это стыдно.  
— Думаю, вам есть чем заняться, Дейзи, кроме как предаваться воспоминаниям, — отрезал Мэтт. Если в прошлом они и вправду были знакомы, то воздух вокруг нее в то время ещё не вибрировал. Мэтт был уверен, что ни с кем не мог бы ее спутать.  
— У нас было мало общего: слепой подросток и вечно сидящая за компьютером маленькая девочка, — вздохнула Дейзи. — Дерьмовое было время.  
— Я правда не знаю, где сейчас Фрэнк Касл, — настойчиво повторил Мэтт. — Наши отношения оборвались в зале суда, когда он решил взять свою защиту в суде в собственные руки и выступил с довольно пламенной речью.  
— Ты не знаешь, — кивнула Дейзи. — А Дардевил должен быть в курсе.  
Эти попытки вызвать его на откровенность были так нелепы, что Мэтт даже рассмеялся от неожиданности. Да и фальшивая история об их общем приютском детстве была ничем не лучше. Информацию о том, в каком приюте он жил, легко было найти в архивах. Была ли Дейзи Джонсон в самом деле агентом Щ.И.Т.а — или, может быть, агентом Гидры или вовсе бойцом Руки?  
— Уж с кем с кем, а с ним я точно не знаком.  
— На что это похоже? — спросила Дейзи. Вибрация усилилась, превратившись в сильный ветер. Документы со стола взлетели в воздух, и все вокруг заполнил шорох бумаги.  
— Мой партнер, должно быть, забыл закрыть окно, — сказал Мэтт. Он знал, что она ждет реакции. — Не могли бы вы?..  
— Да, конечно, — бумаги резко осели на стол. — Простите за беспокойство, мистер Мердок. 

Часто ему казалось, что все трущобы и подворотни Адской кухни он знает как свои пять пальцев, но ниндзя брали числом. Легко найти иголку в стоге сена, если перетрясти каждую соломинку.  
Цепляясь крюком, он прыгал со здания на здание, с одной пожарной лестницы на другую, и чувствовал, что с каждым разом движется все медленнее. Скоро выигранная им фора уже не сыграет никакой роли: Рука получит его, как и хотела.  
Раненную ногу приходилось подволакивать. Радарное чутье сбоило, а очертания зданий и врагов размывались все больше и больше.  
Фогги был прав — ему не следовало заниматься этим в одиночку.  
— Эй, Красный!  
Сложно сказать, что он заметил раньше: запах пороха и оружейной смазки, звук открытой двери или сильные руки, втащившие его в темноту.  
— Ты сегодня в ударе, — с уважением присвистнул Каратель. — Готовитесь с новыми друзьями к цирковым гастролям?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Мэтт. Каратель не имел привычки спасать людей просто так: у него всегда имелась какая-то цель.  
— Выслеживаю одного говнюка, но, похоже, сегодня он не придет.  
— И чем он перешел тебе дорогу?  
— Ты так любишь задавать вопросы, Красный, что иногда мне кажется, будто тебе стоило пойти в адвокаты. Они там любят чесать языком. Особенно тот, что последний раз меня защищал, — Мэтт Мердок. Так ладно болтал, что еще немного — и эти напыщенные индюки-присяжные и правда меня бы оправдали.  
Мэтту порой казалось, что Фрэнк давно разгадал тайну его личности и теперь то ли издевался, то ли пытался взять его на слабо.  
— Тобой интересуется Щ.И.Т.  
— Хотят завербовать? — хохотнул Фрэнк. — Неужто лично Ник Фьюри к тебе пожаловал?  
— Агент Дейзи Джонсон. Ник Фьюри умер.  
Видимо, Фрэнку недосуг было следить за новостями.  
— Никогда о такой не слышал, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Я один раз встречался с Фьюри — еще в армии, и могу тебе сказать, что его не взять так просто. Чертовски хитрый ублюдок. Если бы он лично пришел меня вербовать, я бы, пожалуй, ещё подумал. Или если… О, если Капитан Америка позовет меня в Мстители, ты сразу скажи, Красный!  
— Мстители не убивают.  
— Хорошо бы они сами в это верили, — ответил Фрэнк. Повисла неловкая тишина. Даже если бы их окружали сотни ниндзя, с закрытой дверью на полупустом складе Мэтт узнал бы об этом лишь в самый последний момент. У Дардевила не было причин верить Карателю, но все равно его присутствие успокаивало нервы. Если бы Фрэнк ударил, это никогда не стал бы удар в спину.  
— Спрашивай, — Фрэнк не выдержал первым. — И ногу тебе надо залатать. Не хочу опять надрывать тобой спину.  
— О чем спрашивать? — Возможно, Фрэнк был прав, и его все еще вело от кровопотери.  
— Что-то же она тебе наплела, агент Джонсон, раз ты сюда приперся? — Раздался звук разрываемой ткани, а несколько мгновений спустя Мэтт почувствовал, как ногу стягивает повязка. — Я киборг из будущего, которого послали для убийства юного Джона Коннора?  
Мэтт фыркнул. Странно и немного неловко было вспоминать, что Фрэнк Касл когда-то вел нормальную жизнь. Дети, жена, семья. Он затаривался не только оружием, но и продуктами в супермаркете на неделю, устраивал барбекю с соседями, ходил в кино.  
— Я не смотрел этот фильм, — признался Мэтт, — но знаю сюжет. Моему другу он очень нравился.  
— Жаль, что вы с Нельсоном поругались, — сказал Фрэнк. — По-моему, он довольно отходчивый малый. Ты бы попробовал с ним помириться, Красный. Хороший друг дорогого стоит.  
— Не понимаю, о ком ты.  
— Агента Джонсон ты так же отшил, или она до сих пор ходит за тобой хвостом со всем Щ.И.Т.ом в придачу? Хотелось бы знать такие вещи заранее.  
— Я совершенно случайно здесь оказался, — возразил Мэтт. — Проверял одну зацепку.  
— И нашел сотню злых ниндзя. Хотел бы я так же легко выходить на разных мерзавцев — в последнее время при моем появлении они почему-то прячутся.  
Имя Карателя гремело не только по всей Адской кухне, но и по всему Нью-Йорку. Он не карал невиновных, но и живых не оставлял.  
— Что ты помнишь о том вечере в парке? О том, что было… после того, как ты очнулся от комы?  
Раньше они не поднимали эту тему. Вопрос был достаточно дерьмовый, чтобы не задавать его из праздного любопытства своему если не другу, то по крайней мере боевому товарищу, — и все же после встречи с агентом Джонсон он не мог не спросить. Если она врала, то очень убедительно.  
— Да ни хера я не помню, — честно признался Фрэнк. — Боль. Злость. Темнота. Трубки эти дурацкие! И мерзкие рожи вокруг. Нам так жаль, мистер Касл. Поскольку вы так долго оставались в коме, то всех, кто был вам дорог, уже закопали за муниципальный счет, а расследование закрыли.  
— А если бы тебе сказали, что все это было ненастоящее? — спросил Мэтт. — Что на самом деле это не твои воспоминания, а лишь программа, часть злобного плана по убийству Джона Коннора?  
— Они чего там, совсем поехали без Фьюри в этом в Щ.И.Т.е? — удивился Фрэнк. — Если бы я вдруг оказался киборгом из будущего, ничего бы не изменилось. Лиза, Мария, Джуниор — они ведь все равно умерли. А даже если не они, то кто-то из гражданских всегда попадает под перекрестный огонь. На Адской кухне, в Нью-Йорке, в Кандагаре — такая херня везде происходит, и кто-то должен взять справедливость в свои руки.  
— У нас разные понятия о справедливости, — привычно отозвался Мэтт.  
— Пора отсюда выбираться, — сказал Фрэнк, подставив ему плечо. — Когда ты начинаешь рассуждать о справедливости, это верный признак того, что скоро отрубишься, а Ночная Медсестра будет долго на меня орать. 

Преступники явно задумывали обычное уличное ограбление, но что-то пошло не так. Может быть, девушка показалась им слишком хорошенькой, чтобы отпускать ее так просто, а парень вступился и нарвался на нож. Бывали ночи на Адской кухне, когда казалось, что Каратель прав: все прогнило до основания.  
Уличная шпана дралась хуже бойцов Руки, зато брала тупой пьяной яростью. Дардевил рассчитывал на быструю победу, но они оказались упертыми, а он не хотел их убивать. Возможно, стоило вызвать полицию.  
Подмога пришла, откуда он ее не ждал: грабителей с силой подняло в воздух и раскидало по сторонам. Всхлипнув, девушка схватила свои вещи и бросилась прочь. Стоило бы связать ублюдков, но виски скрутило от головной боли, а от дезориентации к горлу поднялась тошнота.  
Вибрация. У нее было имя… Не ромашки. Другое. Что-то из новостей.  
— Квейк, — пробормотал Мэтт, не слыша собственных слов. Спустя несколько мгновений вибрация стихла — сосредоточилась в одном-единственном человеке.  
— Не рассчитала направление удара, — сказала агент Дейзи Джонсон, также известная как Квейк. Почему он не вспомнил об этом ещё в офисе? — Прости. Через пару минут пройдет. Тем парням повезло меньше.  
— Спасибо. — Она ему действительно подсобила, в чем бы ни был ее интерес. Хотя, конечно, он бы и сам справился с теми ублюдками. — Нужно вызвать полицию и скорую.  
— Уже на подлете, — ответила Дейзи. — Я немного знаю о том, каково быть уличным героем.  
— Приятнее, чем агентом Щ.И.Т.а?  
— Одинаково хреново. Но кто-то же должен этим заниматься, пока Мстители сидят в своей высокой башне и делят игрушки.  
По крайней мере в отношении к Мстителям они с Фрэнком сходились. Забавно.  
— Думаю, тебе лучше оставить в покое Мэтта Мердока, — посоветовал Дардевил.  
— Обещаю оставить его в покое, — согласилась Дейзи, — если ты передашь, что тебе сказал Касл.  
— История с роботами — полный бред.  
Она не соврала о вызове скорой и полиции: пожалуй, те приехали быстрее, чем когда их вызывали обычные прохожие Адской кухни.  
Под звуки сирен они свернули в темный проулок.  
— Представь мир, где твое самое заветное желание исполнилось, — сказала Дейзи.  
— Если там было так здорово, то что ты делаешь здесь?  
— Мы хакнули код, так что моего заветного желания там не было. Но переубедить остальных оказалось намного сложнее. Их сразу видно — тех, кто был там счастлив. Один мой друг когда-то потерял дочь; так вот, в том мире у его дочери были друзья — Лиза и Джуниор Каслы. Их отец выглядел самым счастливым мужчиной на свете. Так что мне стало интересно, каков он на самом деле.  
Эту историю выдумать было еще проще, чем сказку о приюте. Про судебный процесс Карателя писали и не в таких подробностях.  
— Они считают себя настоящими, — задумчиво и немного печально сказала Дейзи. — У них идет кровь, появляются синяки. Чтобы выяснить наверняка, нужно резануть достаточно глубоко… может быть, я смогу почувствовать разницу.  
— Если мир захвачен злыми копиями, почему ты решила, что я — настоящий?  
— Способности вроде твоих или моих им трудно подделать. Суперсилу и выносливость куда проще. Пожалуй, я бы не была так уверена в Капитане Америке.  
— В последнее время никто в нем не уверен, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — Каслу я верю.  
— Тебя не пугает, что скорее всего ты общался с роботом? Нам почти ничего не известно о первых экспериментах Рэдклиффа. В программе ЛМД может быть заложено все, что угодно. Они опасны.  
— Я спросил его, как бы он поступил, узнав, что на самом деле робот.  
— И что он тебе ответил?  
— Ему плевать, пока это не мешает делать его работу. А с убийством Джона Коннора разбирайтесь сами, у него нет времени на подобную ерунду.  
Через месяц на имя «Нельсон и Мердок» пришла посылка без обратного адреса. Там лежал приборчик, похожий на те, что использовали для считывания штрих-кодов в супермаркете, и записка:

_Пользуйся, если хочешь докопаться до истины.  
P.S. С парнями на мотоциклах мы сами как-нибудь разберемся.  
Скай_


End file.
